Abra Ka Dabra
by Ilatan
Summary: Len's a magician, he's famous and rich, and he do his shows all over the world, he's not only a magician, he's also a thief, he steal banks, museums, jewelries, d he do that by using his magic and his tricks, and Rin on the other hand, was his only true love, but she rejected him in the past, and he's now trying to get her back to him, sorry I'm not good at summaries, RinxLen


**Hi everyone! this is a new story by me, but this time I didn't do it by myself! well, I turned this to a RP with my author friend _Crazy And Random Child,_ and She'll write Rin's POV, and I'll write Len's POV.  
and I wrote this chapter, she'll write in the next chapter.  
I hope that you'll like this story.  
enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my office, drinking my coffee, it was another boring day, and I was on my relaxing mode, then my little black cat came to my feet, and she start nuzzling me, I smiled a little, and I carried her, yes she's a female.  
"hello Black, did you miss me?" I asked her, yes her name is Black, I didn't know what to name her, so I named her by her color 'Black', I'm genius! and I asked her if she missed me or not, because today I came back from travel.  
she only said meow, I'll take this as a yes...  
and then I sat her on my lap, and I continued doing nothing and drinking coffee.  
but that didn't stay for long, because...  
"Mr. Kagamine, I'm sorry for bothering, I know that you don't want to talk to anyone at afternoon, but this is important!" my assistant said as she opened the door and ruining my mode!  
"what's it Teto?" I asked not really caring.  
"I had a call now, and it was from a-" I cut her off before she could continue.  
"it's another channel want to works with me, ha?"  
"yes, sir!"  
I sighed, couldn't she told me that later?  
"yea, sure, whatever, now go." I said shooing her with my hand, and telling her to leave.  
"but sir! what do I told them?" she asked.  
"told them to call later, I'm busy now!" I said a bit angrily, and the truth is I'm doing nothing, but I don't wanna talk about anything now...  
"..okay,sir." she said, and the she went out from my office.  
now I can go back to my relax mode~  
oh, I know what are you wondering, you're wondering about what did happen, and who am I!  
well, my name's Len Kagamine, and you can say that I'm a magician, and my assistant always told me about channels who wants to work with me, lets just say that I'm one of the best magicians in the world, and TV channels want me to do my shows on their channels, not only TV channels, but also circuses and companies too! you can say that I'm really famous~  
and I always travels around the world to do my shows...and today I came back from Russia, it was along trip..  
you may ask how did I become famous and rich like this...well things like this need a smart person..like me!  
and being a magician was my dream since I was a child, it seems that my dream come true, I've to be happy now, right?  
well, I'm not so happy...I always thinks that there is something...missing...  
and I still remember how I decided that my dream is becoming a magician!

it was my 10th birthday, and my parent made for me a birthday party, well, it wasn't big, it just me and my parent and my little sister..  
"happy birthday Lenny!" Mom said as she kissed my cheek.  
"happy birthday son." Dad said.  
"happy birthday Lenny-poo!" my annoying sister said, I told her so many times to stop calling me Lenny-poo! but she doesn't listen to me anyway...  
after that I turn off the candles, and that mean that I've to wish something, and my wish was is to lose weight , yep, I was a fat boy in the past, but hey! look at me now, I'm muscular now~  
and after we ate my birthday cake, my parent gave me my present, it was a normal size box, I opened it, and it was a magician kit **(or whatever it called)**, it has cards, the top hat, and the magic wand, etc...  
when I saw all this magician stuffs, my eyes widen, and I loved it!  
hmmm, can I be a magician? I thought of that when I was a little, and I liked the idea of being a magician, it looks fun and different from other jobs, so I decided to become a magician, I started to practice on tricks, and I start asking myself is the magic real? do I have a magic power? can I use magic?  
and when I grow up a little, I realized that there's no magic, but I reject the truth, I didn't want to believe it, for me the magic is truth, so I decided to make my own magic, my magic didn't have any of those weird powers or something, my magic was to fool people to believe it, you just need to be smarter then them, and you'll be surprised by how foolish they are!  
good that humans barley use there brains~  
or maybe because I'm smarter then them?  
or maybe both~  
and after I successfully fooled so many people by my tricks, some people told me to work with them, not because they want to watch my shows or something, but to steal banks with them, and also steal museums, and you may ask how can a magician to do that?  
well, I'm not a normal magician, I've a talent that I can read your mind and know about what do you think by asking a few questions, and also I can control you by using hypnosis on you, and those two talents helped me a lot to do my tricks...  
and what does that help to stole banks?  
easy, I can know passwords, I can know where do they hide money, gold, jewelry , anything! just by talking to a someone who works in the bank (who know where they hide it of course) or the place that I wanna steal.  
and after knowing where they hide it, I can easily enter the place that I wanna steal, and hypnosis the guards,and let them give me the money!  
and after the woke up they wont remember anything.  
sound easy right?  
well, it's, but its take from me along time to learn it.  
and it was hard at the first, and I became better on it.  
but begin famous and rich, and all the money weren't what I want.  
because...  
all I wanted was...her...

**_To be continued..._**

I hope that you liked this chapter, well, it's a progress more then a chapter.  
anyway, we'll update the next chapter sooner we can.  
sorry for any english mistake.  
and will you please go and check my author friend _Crazy And Random Child _is profile? she has a lot of great stories! c:_  
_


End file.
